


the true alpha.

by Louro_CHB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louro_CHB/pseuds/Louro_CHB
Summary: introduction to the history of helena. A normal girl sister of stiles stilinski





	the true alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, How are you? I'm Louro and this is my first work in english.  
how you can see this is so far to be perfect,but i'm try. English is not my first language, and write this is hard to me, So if have something wrong, please tell me.  
And, good luck to understand that work ^-^'

It was cold when she comes to Beacon Hills, Helena just don't know how, but she can fell the supernatural on air. She was with your stepfather the sheriff stilinski going to home. have many years that she don't see you half brother stiles, in the last time that she remember he was eleven years old.  
Is your last year on the school, she is nineteen, on the last two years she was working to comeback from New York, so she don't want to school.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? Sorry for the wrong grammar and the other things '-'. bye 🖐


End file.
